


Your (and My) Name

by Shades14



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, They're engaged, post engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades14/pseuds/Shades14
Summary: A recently engaged Aerith and Tifa have a little discussion.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Your (and My) Name

Aerith gazed at the ring on her finger. “You know, there is one very important thing we need to figure out.”

“What’s that?” Tifa asked.

“Who’s taking whose name? We could always hyphen it." 

Tifa thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Gainsborough-Lockhart. Kind of a mouthful, don't you think?" 

"You're right. How does Aerith Lockhart sound?"

"It sounds great, really. But I like the sound of Tifa Gainsborough. Let me just say it out loud for you. Mrs. Tifa Gainsborough."

Aerith’s heart fluttered and she smiled. "You win. That does sound better."

Tifa chuckled and leaned in to kiss her fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I finally managed to make a real drabble!


End file.
